One Life to Live
by darknessflame89
Summary: The TAC is a prestige academic competition held once a year. but it has a darkside, the underground compeditors who bet on the outcome, but when one boy is unexpectedly entered, his death is soon being planned.
1. Black Hearts

**Disclamer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, and to my great disappointment i don't own Hiei or kurama either, whaaa....

**AN**: ok this is my first story so, be gentle. please R&R for me, k?

**One Life to Live  
  
Chapter one: Black Hearts **

****

****

"Spell Lymphocytic Chroiomeningitis" said a tall, skinny man from behind the large wooden podium.  
  
The crowed went quiet, and soon a boy with short red hair became the center of everyone's attention. The boy couldn't have been more than seven but yet here he was at a competition against the smartest high scholars the city had to offer. Then after a second the boy opened his mouth to speak and the crowed held their breath in anticipation.  
  
"Lymphocytic Chroiomeningitis," repeated the boy "l-y-m-p-h-o-c-y-t-i-c c- h-r-o-r-i-m-e-n-i-g-i-t-i-s," he stopped then let his eyes fall over the front row.  
  
There sat the two people who had entered him in the ridicules thing. The first was his mother, who he would have gladly entered this for, but then there sat his father. Minamino Kuroi. His heart as black as the million dollar suit he sat there in. he gave his son a look that told him not to lose or he would understand the consequences.  
  
"Lymphocytic Chroiomeningitis," he said and the crowed clapped loudly.

Shuichi opened his eyes fast as the rush of memories came flying back to him. That day, that spelling bee, it had started it all. The pain her went through, or more importantly the pain his mother went through. She was the only reason he endured these stupid contest in the first place. Nut now, now it wasn't a matter of making her smile, or pleasing her. It was a matter of her life, a life he wanted her to have. But she wouldn't if he ran, all because of that disgusting thing he called a father. He thought about it, and maybe he had liked them man once, as a father, but he felt nothing for him anymore. All that was there was hate, hate for showing him as a circus freak, hate for the things he put him through, hate for the way he tore this family apart, and hate for how he held his mothers life in his hand.

But the most intense hate was for himself, hate he spared for no other. He hated himself for being weak, for not being able to protect those important to hi. He knew he had the ability but not the courage, and that's what he hated the most. Once he had tried to harness those abilities, to be able to control something like that had been unthinkable, but it had happened, and in the most unusual way. He had been sitting in outside their rose garden after one of his fathers stupid meetings. As he had been walking along side the pavement the sight of a fallen rose caught his attention. Its silky petals dragging across the hard, rough pavement because of the weak stem it rested upon.  
  
'Just like mom, reduced to the torture of my father because I'm to weak to help her...'  
  
Then for some reason he felt sympathy for the rose, such a beautiful thing destined to just sit there on the ground as though it were a piece of trash. Then a strong emotion stirred in him, he wanted to help it, bring it up. But then a faint glowing light had appeared at the tip of his finger. He brought it up to his face, and then a voice in his head told him to hold it out in front of him, and that's what he did. As though the rose was being lifted by invisible string it rose from the ground and stopped right in front of his nose before going farther upwards. Several emotions had arisen in him, but the two that were dominant were that of confusion and happiness. But they were gone, and in an instant replaced by that of fear as a hand collided with his face. The impact that had hit him sent him to the ground, his large green eyes gazing upwards into those of his father. He stood there a look of terrified furry on his face, and what he had just seen. He had picked him up and held him close to his face and told him never to do that again. Told him that to have these powers were abnormal and would be looked down upon by others. But now he knew the real reason for his father's taunts, he knew what he really was.

A Yoko, an enchanted fox. He would be able to overpower his father, but then his father had beaten him to it again, when he had taken his mother as a hostage. So now he lay here, laying in the memories of his fathers black heart. All that awaited him now was a search for opportunity, because when that moment arises he'll be able to leave this house once and for all, and with that he closed his eyes once more.

"Get out! Get out!" screamed a women as she released the metal pot from her hand.  
  
The pot flew past as its target became closer. There stood a boy of about six, his long, black bangs hanging in his face. His eyes widened as the pot came closer. He picked up his foot to move to the side, then all of a sudden the pot was gone, or at least he thought it was. A loud bang a moment later told him that that pot had now collided with the wall. He was stunned. How had he been able to move that fast? This power, how cold he control it? But then all of a sudden an airborne dish made contact with his head. He looked up and now saw the woman who had throne the dish. She had taken him when he had been orphaned. As he stood there watching her, he knew it hadn't been out of love or compassion, and if by some small chance it had been it would have vanished when she fully recognized what he was.

He wasn't like other people. He was a fire demon, and to top it off, in the middle of his forehead was a jagan, or evil eye. Most people didn't give it a second glance, for it was hidden behind the white piece of cloth tied around his forehead. But one day she had noticed and everyday since then had nothing but disgust and fear of him. Hiei stood there watching this woman, and felt anger at what she had done. She had put him through hell and back, beating him when he had been young and unable to defend himself. It had been from when she would come home drunk, and found him huddled in the corner, asleep or awake. Then she would strike, she'd strike him for her own problems, own insecurities, until she'd see him bleed and hear him cry out to stop. She would go to bed then, and when she woke up in the morning, she'd feel nothing, no remorse.

As he stood there he decided he wasn't going to take it anymore, and then he felt a sudden burst of energy coming from his body, and he looked down and saw his boy surrounded by a blue light. He raised his head to look at the woman who had caused him pain, and was ready to act, ready to take his revenge, but someone had beat him to it. Now all he saw was the dead body of the woman laying on the floor in front of him. He turned around and saw him. He was huge in every sense of the word, probably six feet tall, he had huge muscles that expanded the small shirt he wore. His massive hand was still stretched outright, smoke pouring out of the pistol that was still in his hand. As Hiei looked at this massive form in front of him, he thought he looked small. Then all of a sudden he noticed as the man's attention turned from the dead woman on the floor to him. He still stood there, the strange light slowly dissolving from his body.

The man was smiling now he noticed, his small brown eyes focused on his large, red ones. Then in a flash the man had appeared in front of him, and he watched as the man broke into a grin, his small eyes becoming smaller. Then the stranger raised his hand to his face and cupped his chin. He pulled Hiei's face up to stare directly into his. The look those eyes gave off, of power and control, but beneath those he could see amusement in this mans face. It made him angry and he looked back into the mans eyes with a look of disgust and hatred on his face.  
  
"Nice eyes boy," his smile grew wider as he spoke. "You are going to come with me, after all who else would want you?" he laughed as he stared back into Hiei's face.  
  
The stranger dropped his hand from the boy's face and turned his back as he started to walk back. Expecting the boy to follow...

'And I did' Hiei thought as he sat there, back against the cold wall, his mind replaying the memories he so wanted to forget. ' And now I'm a pawn in his game, a tool to be used to do his killings. What a fool I was...'  
  
"Hiei! Hiei where are you?!" shouted a voice on the other side of the wall. It belonged to a man, or rather a boy. He could be no older than nineteen or so, and he too was one of Aku's pawns. Another tool used to scare and terrify people into giving Aku what he wanted.  
  
Then he saw the doors being pushed open, and saw the boy walk in. he squinted his eyes as a ray of light fell across the floor. "What do you want Kenji?" he said from his spot on the floor.  
  
"Aku wants you, says something about having a new job for you," Kenji spat out, the sound of anger clearly present in his tone.  
  
"Tell him no." Came the even tone from Hiei as he stayed his ground on the floor.  
  
"You can't do that." Kenji narrowed his eyes to get a better look at him. "You know what happened last time someone said no to him, not even you could handle it." The look of anger that had been evident now disappeared and had been replaced with a grin at the look on Hiei's face.  
  
"Fine. Tell him I'll be there in a minute." His eyes narrowed as he watched Kenji close the door behind him, leaving him in the darkness again.

"Shuichi!" Came the loud shout from the dining hall. "Boy, get in here!"  
  
Kurama, who had been watching from the floor above, straightened up and started for the staircase. As he walked down he watched his father scramble with papers in his hands, then calmly as though he hadn't heard the mans wild shouts he walked right up to him and stopped, waiting for whatever it was that his father wanted to tell him.  
  
"I've just finished it," he stated as watched his son stop right in front of him. "The arrangements to have you entered in the TAC. You'll be the youngest competitor yet."  
  
"The TAC?" Kurama asked. "And what would that be?" His mind strayed as he saw a paper with a long list of names on it. With a closer look he could bet any money that those number next to the names had dollar signs.  
  
"The TAC boy! Don't act stupid, because that's not what you're here for." He said as he snatched up the paper Kurama had been staring at. "You know the biggest academic competition of the year, and your going to it."  
  
"And how much is it worth?" he asked as his eyes narrowed and moved from the paper in his father's hand to his face.  
  
"That is none of your business, so never you mind. That is if you want her to live." He stopped as he saw the look of anger that had spread across his son's face. "You just make sure you win."  
  
"Yes, father." Kurama said as he walked back up the staircase, ignoring the glares from his father. 'The TAC, huh?' He thought as he remembered what his father used to say about it. The look in his father's eyes, he knew. This competition must be run by what people called the black society, a group of people who cared for nothing except for money. They would use the easiest way to get it too. This city was known for its top school and rich society, and as a result it held academic competitions. As a reward for winning these competitions you would be rewarded with large sums of money. He sighed as the thought of what he was up against. Sometimes he wondered why he didn't just end it. Maybe was just to afraid to, who knew, but in the end he knew he'd end up going to this stupid competition, and that made him all the more angrier.

"Hiei, as you may," started a low voice as he look down at the boy in front of him, "Or may not know the TAC is coming up, and I have noticed a slight, problem." The voice paused and the room went quiet once more.  
  
"What do you want Aku?" came Hiei's voice, "Want me to kill one of these pretty boys? I..." but he was cut off as someone started to talk again.  
  
"SILENCE!" it shouted from the front of the room. "The only reason I keep you around is because of your ability, but don't think for one second I'll let you get away with smart talking me! Do you forget who saved you from your poverty?" Aku's voice calmed and proceeded, as there were no more out burst from anyone.

"Now as I was saying, the TAC is coming and I had placed my trust in what seemed to be the top finalist. But to my dismay, a new candidate has been entered and he is most likely to win." Aku's eyes narrowed as he focused on Hiei. "Make sure that he doesn't."  
  
"So you want me to kill him?" Hiei said, amused. "And may I ask what his name is?"  
  
"Minamino Shuichi."


	2. Midnight Meeting

**One Life to Live:**

Chapter Two: Midnight meetings 

Hiei's foot gently touched down on the slender telephone pole, which silently overlooked the large city. The wind blew slightly, rustling the black cape he always wore. His eyes narrowed as ebony strands blew across his face, causing the strands to get caught in his eyes. He always hated nights like this, where the air was cool and the wind blew, sending shivers down your spine.

"Hn." Was the only sound picked up by the night's ears as Hiei continued to survey his surroundings.

He was here on orders from his boss, Aku, who insisted on the death of this boy, Minamino Shuichi. Really how important could one boy be? '_And where the hell was he?'_ Hiei thought to himself as he had been here for an hour and still no sign of this irritancy.

As he was about to drift away again, the clouds overhead shifted, letting the light from the moon flood over the ground below. And what Hiei saw nearly made fall from his perch. It wasn't fear that plagued at him, for almost nothing ever frightened the small fire demon, but beauty. Sitting amongst the rose bushes was a being that could only be heaven sent.

The creatures scarlet hair shown with splendor, framing his almost feminine oval face. The locks of silken hair were almost the middle of the boys back, creating a silent grace about him. His hair also seemed to add the pale beauty of the boy's skin, which seem to glow in the moonlight showering down upon him. Slowly, the boy moved his head upwards in the direction from which Hiei had been watching.

'_Kuso'_ Hiei darted out of sight, hoping that those large emerald orbs had not seen him. As he disappeared through the darkness he backtracked slightly, noticing something he had seemed to have missed the first time. From under the boys hand was a long vine like plant that seemed to dance for the boy before it. Was it possible that this human could actually be somebody like himself? The possibilities swept Hiei's mind as he raced back to the hideout, confirming that this assignment was going to be harder than he first expected.

X

X

Kurama kept his guard as he surveyed the land around him. He could have sworn he had heard something, but another glance around the garden told him that there was no one there except for him and the plants. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that someone had been watching him. Maybe it had been his father, that bastard liked to keep tabs on him no matter the hour. It was like some sick game of control to him, and the man loved to play. He didn't want to think of that now, that's why he had come out to the gardens in the first place, they always made him relax and installed a sense of calm Kurama should have never hoped to have. In a couple of hours all of this will fade, returning to the chaos of life. If there was one thing Kurama wished for it was a normal life, but that was pushing his luck.

Kurama stood from his perch next to the rosebushes. It was getting late and as much as he despised it, he would have to get up in three hours time to go to school.

'_What a nuisance'_ he thought to himself as he quietly climbed the wooden stairs outside his house. With one last longing glance down to the gardens, Kurama turned, pushing the back door open. Quickly, with only the grace and agility he could display, he went to the alarm, hurriedly disarming it before it could alert the whole house to his presence.

"Shuichi-san." Came the feminine whisper from his right.

"Hanaka-san" came Kurama's startled response, not really expecting anyone to be up at this hour. "What are you doing up?"

"That is beyond the subject, Shuichi-san." She spoke politely, "You know your father doesn't approve of your 'late night walks' as you call them."

"I know Hanaka-san. But you won't tell him, will you?" he asked, his eyes silently pleading with her.

"Of course not." She finally responded after a long silence, "But if he ever catches you, don't tell me I didn't warn you. Now go upstairs and get into bed. You have school in a couple of hours." She lightly scolded.

"Hai." Kurama responded, as he silently bounced up the stairs, happy that another night had passed without his fathers knowing.

Almost every night goes just as this one. And as always he is able to talk Hanaka-san out of telling his father.

'_Such a nice lady_' Kurama thought to himself as he got ready for bed, _' I don't know how someone like that could work from something as wicked as my father'_

With that last thought Kurama pulled himself into his bed and closed his eyes, waiting for his few hours of peace to come.

X

X

"Shuichi-san, breakfast is ready." Came the gentle tapping from outside his bedroom door. "Hurry before it gets cold."

Kurama groaned, turning over in his bed. He really felt no erg to leave his dream like paradise that had enveloped him. Rolling over to the edge the bed, he sat up, his feet making contact with the floor below him. He shivered as the temperature of the room surrounded him, ridding his body of the warmth it had achieved under the covers.

Slowly and groggily Kurama slipped his feet into a pair of dark green slippers at the foot of his bed and rose, making his way to his bedroom door. As he descended the staircase the smells of the foods downstairs affronted his senses, causing his stomach to growl in hunger.

He entered the kitchen as the usual scene played out before him. His father sat at the table, sipping occasionally at the coffee in front of him, while reading the morning's paper. Bustling around was his mother, who Kurama could only guess was under some sort of spell, seeing as she never remembered anything and certainly never spoke of the imprisonment that he knew she faced. It was as if her presence was meant to a type of silent torture.

'_Really'_ Kurama thought to himself, _'I'll never understand how men like him think.'_

"Ohaiyou Oka-san." "Ohaiyou Otou-san." He greeted, the tone of his voice calm.

"Ohaiyou Shuichi" his mother spoke as she placed a plate on the table in front of him. His father remained silent, reading his newspaper as he had been before Kurama had walked into the room. The silence stayed and the only noise in the kitchen that morning was when Shuichi stood from his seat and retreated to his room to get ready for school.

X

X

"Hiei, the boss is waiting for you." Spoke one of the workers, firmly securing the door behind him.

'_As always.'_ Hiei thought to himself as he quietly walked down the dark hallway leading him to the idiot whom was responsible for all of this. Hesitantly, Hiei gripped the sturdy handle as a feeling of guilt washed over him. Gripping the handle harder he tried to shake himself of the feeling.

'_Why would I feel guilty?_' He asked himself, unaware of these unfamiliar emotions creeping up o him. _'There is nothing I have to feel guilty for!'_ Then without his permission his mind flashed back to the scene he had seen earlier this morning. Those innocent emerald orbs dug into him, causing him to falter in his thoughts.

'_No.'_ Hiei commanded himself as he shook his head clear. Finally, he pulled the door open revealing the reason as to why he was there.

"Ah, Hiei, you have returned. For a moment there I thought you would not come back to me." Aku joked his eyes burning into Hiei's.

This made him wonder. Had Aku known about his moment of uncertainty just outside his door? Or was the fool merely playing with him? Hiei couldn't be sure and in response stiffened his guard, ready for whatever was dished out to him.

"I assume you were able to locate your target?" he asked pulling Hiei's attention forward.

"Yes." Hiei replied.

"And?" the man asked, intrigued at the boy's vagueness.

"It shouldn't prove to be difficult, my Lord" He responded.

Good, Good just what I wanted to hear. But to make sure I want you to watch him. Report to me in you notice anything eccentric about the boy. Minamino isn't the kind to leave the boy unguarded."

"Yes, my Lord." Hiei repeated, ready to leave the room.

"One more thing Hiei." Aku commanded, as the boy was about to go. "You will accompany some of my men to a formal gathering of sorts shortly."

"Oh, and may I ask what the honor is?" He asked almost slyly.

"It's part of the TAC flare, if you will. They invite all of the participants and several other, choice, groups to attend. I want you to use it as a chance to keep an eye on Shuichi, maybe get to know something about him?"

"As you wish." Hiei said bowing and leaving the room.

It really sickened him how this man worked. He hated playing suck up to this arrogant human fool. The first chance he got was going to be used to bring him to his knees begging for mercy.

Somehow, though all of it, Hiei smiled.

'_I think I've found it'_ he praised himself. _'In the form of a red-haired-green eyed beauty'_

With that Hiei made his way to his room where he was sure to find more information on this banquet.


End file.
